


You Must Have Had A Broken Heart

by Selly87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: He knows him so well, knows what he needs, what he wants.





	You Must Have Had A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this fiction ages ago and despite finishing it, I abandoned it and rewrote it for another fandom. Tonight I took my editing brain to this ficlet, gave it a through do-over and I now deem it ready for publication.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling; however, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination. Also, I do not own the rights to the lyrics, nor did I write them. That credit goes to Jörgen Elofsson and Nicky Chinn who wrote this track for Westlife’s “Back Home” album.

**_*** Sometimes, when it's late at night_**   
**And I see your face in the firelight**   
**Showing all the love you have for me**   
**Well I love you as much *****

  
  
“Harry?” Draco whispered as he patted into the living room of their house in the outskirts of London, far away from anyone and everything, perfect for two people who’d never enjoyed a lot of privacy in their lives and had a lot of catching up to do in that regard.  
  
“Hmm?” Harry, who was standing in front of the softly crackling fireplace, turned to face his lover.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah …” Harry smiled softly – _though it didn’t reach his eyes_ – and turning back to the fireplace, he held his hands out, allowing the heat of the fire to warm them. They were always feeling cold and it made Harry uncomfortable.  
  
Draco walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, pulling him safely against his own body. “I love you, you do know that, right? Whatever is troubling you, you can tell me.”  
  
“I know, and I love you too.” Harry replied and pushed into his lover’s embrace. Resting both hands above Draco’s, he quietly relished in the soft feel of the pale skin against his own. It was a stark contrast to Draco’s strong embrace and Harry, lulled into a cocoon of safety, couldn’t help but feel himself relax. It didn’t happen very often that Draco hugged him like this but whenever he did, Harry felt like there was nothing in the world that could possibly hurt him. Not mentally and not physically. He couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be, there simply was none.

Letting his thoughts finally come to a rest, Harry tilted his head back and rested it on Draco’s shoulder. With a smile, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply fall, giving into the pull of gravity. For a split-second Draco struggled with the sudden addition of Harry’s weight, but he caught himself almost immediately. Shuffling his feet, Draco moved an inch or two to gain a more secure position, then pulled Harry an invisible inch closer. His actions conveyed what words could not, namely the reassurance that Harry was safe. The promise that he’d always have Harry’s back and that there was nothing and nobody that could ever come between them.

A few long moments passed before Harry eventually steadied himself again, taking his weight from Draco. Turning in his Draco’s arms, Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s neck and opening his eyes he looked straight into his boyfriend’s clear grey blue eyes. “You make me so happy,” He whispered and the words tugged at Draco’s heart strings. Knowing he was the reason for Harry’s happiness meant more to him than all the _I-love-you's_ in the world put together.  
  
“Anything for you.” Draco smiled and lifting his hand he placed it on the side of Harry’s neck and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Drawing Harry’s face close, he pressed his lips against Harry’s lips, kissing him gently. “Sappy git.” He mumbled when he pulled away again, much to Harry’s dismay who had been hoping for a much longer kiss.  
  
“Yeah, well that would be your doing. Not my fault you’re so insanely handsome, incredibly sexy and simply gorgeous.”  
  
“Why thank you, Mr Potter.” Draco smiled mischievously. “You do know that all these compliments are bound to go straight to my head, don't you?”  
  
“I can live with that.” Harry chuckled.  
  
Pulling Harry close for another kiss – _this time he lingered a little longer_ – Draco pulled his Harry’s shirt out of his jeans and sliding his hand underneath, he marvelled at the softness of Harry’s skin. He was more than familiar with it, but it never ceased to amaze him. Deepening the kiss, Harry lifted his arms above his head, allowing Draco to remove the shirt completely. It promptly ended up in a dark corner of the room and locking his lips back onto Harry’s, Draco hungrily attacked his lips and tongue, almost devouring Harry in the process. It wasn’t like he’d been starved for attention – _in fact Harry had given him a lot of attention just last night_ – but Draco still couldn’t get enough of Harry. He doubted he ever would. They’d been together for years but they were still as bad as each other, not that Draco was complaining. He loved every intimate moment he and Harry shared, no matter whether said moment was sexual in nature or not.

Pushing any further thoughts aside, Draco let his hands slide up Harry’s back, bringing them to a rest on top of Harry’s tense shoulders. He kneaded them for a while, then continued his exploration of Harry’s firmly toned body. There wasn’t really anything to explore anymore, Draco knew every inch inside and out, but he still didn’t tire of rediscovering every inch of familiar territory over and over again.  
  
“So sexy,” Draco mumbled into their fiery kiss as he slid his hands down Harry’s chest and over his lover’s nipples, down to his belly button, eventually reaching the buckle and zipper of the loose pair of jeans Harry was wearing. Draco awkwardly fumbled with the belt and zipper, until he finally won the battle. With both barriers out of the way, he slipped his hands inside and pushed both the jeans and Harry’s boxers as far down as he possibly could without breaking their heated battle of the tongues.

Wrapping his hand around Harry’s now exposed erection, Draco gave it a possessive squeeze before he ran his palm along its underside, relishing in the heat that was radiating from Harry’s groin.

“You’re overdressed,” Harry mock-complained a moment later and breaking away from the kiss, he appreciatingly gave Draco a once over, licking his swollen lips in anticipation.

“Do something about it.” Draco grinned lopsidedly and taking a step back he spread lifted his arms. Chuckling, but unable to resist his Draco’s willing body, Harry began to undress him, tossing each clothing item into yet another corner of the room. It was a miracle that one of the garments didn’t end up in the fireplace.  
  
“Ah, now that is much better.” Harry smiled a few minutes later and taking a step forward he gave Draco a kiss before walking him backwards to the couch. Pushing Draco into the soft cushions, Harry straddled him, hissing when both their erections touched. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s hips Draco thrust his own upwards to meet his lover’s. Moaning Harry threw his head back slightly but crushed his mouth back onto Draco’s, kissing him hard.  
  
“Fuck me.” Draco breathed into their kiss a few heated moments later, gently biting Harry’s lower lip.  
  
“I will.” Harry promised, his voice thick with arousal and Draco yelped as Harry’s wild magic whipped around him, then squirmed as the lubricating and stretching spells hit him. It took him a moment to adjust, but once he had, he practically launched at on Harry, demanding a kiss. Harry was only too happy to oblige and granting Draco’s silent, but persistent, wish Harry pushed his tongue deep into his lover’s mouth where he immediately sought out his counterpart.

Lost in the sensations of the kiss, Draco was only vaguely aware of the fact that Harry was gently forcing his legs apart but followed the unspoken instructions with ease. Harry pushed Draco into a horizontal position and moaned as Draco’s throbbing erection pressed against his stomach, the heat that radiated from it taunting him. Panting, Harry pulled away from their passionate kiss and allowed himself a moment to look at Draco. He couldn’t help but break into a smile. This time it reached his eyes and the emotions swirling around in his green – _now almost black with desire_  – orbs were a sincere reflection of his feelings for Draco. In Harry’s mind there was nothing more gorgeous and arousing than Draco panting underneath him, his eyes clouded with arousal and filled with lust, his lips lush and red from the fierce kissing they’d been engaged in and his face pleasantly flushed both from the heat of their bodies pressed together and the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Bracing himself on his arms, Harry allowed Draco to shuffle into a more comfortable position, then wrapped his fist around his erection and giving himself a lazy stroke or two, he pressed the head of his cock against Draco’s entrance. Despite the stretching spell, Draco tensed but a shaky breath later he was relaxed and ready. Pushing forward, Harry took his time to breach the tight muscle, reminding himself to keep his cool as his cock slid into the tight velvety heat. Once he was fully sheathed inside Draco, Harry gave him a moment to adjust, then began to slowly move to build up a steady rhythm. Draco eagerly met his thrusts and reaching out he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Moving one of his hands between their sweaty bodies, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s erection and after a moment of adjustment his strokes matched the rhythm of his thrusts.

Their lovemaking didn’t remain gentle for long and as the urgency grew, Harry’s thrusts became more frenzied. Draco’s moans and the sound of bare flash moving in unison, slapping together filled the room. Soon enough Harry could feel the muscles in his upper arm starting to cramp but he bravely ignored it. Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss, Harry locked his eyes on Draco’s.

Draco’s eyes were half-closed but he forced himself to open them and the connection between them did all the talking. Harry found the lust and desire, he felt, reflected in Draco’s eyes. There was also need and want but most of all, there was love and trust. Harry could feel a pleasant tugging in the pit of his stomach and in his lower back and it grew stronger and stronger. He was close, very close and judging by how much Draco’s channel had tightened around his cock, so was he.

Both men smiled at each other and a few moments later they could both feel their orgasms wash over them like a flash flood. They gasped for air and with one last shaky thrust, Harry buried himself deep inside his lover as he came, filling Draco with his come. Draco’s body shock as he climaxed, driven over the edge by the guttural moan Harry had led out as he came. His come splashed all over Harry’s hand, their stomachs and chests and unable to support himself any longer, Harry slumped down on top of his lover. Suddenly all his strength seemed to have evaporated, drawn from his body, but he didn’t care. Instead he buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and trying to somehow regain control over his breathing and his heartbeat, he simply lay there.

He knew he had to move eventually, but as long as Draco didn’t complain, he wasn’t going to make an effort. Eventually Draco gently shoved Harry off of him and rolling onto his side he reached for a blanket, lazily throwing it over both of them. Harry snuggled as close to Draco as he possibly could and they both shared a slow kiss. Draco’s fingers wound themselves into Harry’s messy raven hair and they both slowly broke away from the kiss and yawned in unison.

As he lay snuggled against Draco’s warm chest, Harry’s eyes fell closed and he couldn’t think of anything else but Draco’s steady heartbeat. It drove any unwanted thoughts from Harry’s mind and for the millionth time, he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth the magic of Occlumency was supposed to keep anyone out of anyone’s mind. Every time Harry lay listening to Draco’s heartbeat he felt like nothing and nobody could possibly distract him by trying to invade his mind.  
  
“What was it this time?” Draco whispered. He’d seen the hurt in Harry’s eyes when he’d first walked into the room but he hadn’t pushed the matter, he never did.

“Everything.” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest. “Mostly mum and dad though, I think.”

Draco nodded, relived that tonight’s list was short. Sometimes Harry would name every single loved one he’d lost during the war and with each name Draco would hug him tighter. In the beginning of their relationship, Draco had tried to offer comfort by saying something he thought might ease Harry’s pain but over the years he’d realised that no words could take away the heartbreak Harry had suffered. His being by Harry’s side, on the other hand, did what words could not. It took the pain away, at least some of it. It was the reason why Harry loved him this fiercely. He wasn’t quite sure how a broken heart had taught Harry how to love this truly and sincerely but it had and Draco was forever grateful for that.

“Draco,” The sudden sound of his own name pulled Draco out of his musings and opening his eyes, he looked at Harry. An unreadable mix of emotions swirled around in them and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Marry me.”

Draco gasped. Out of all the things he’d have expected Harry to say as their lay snuggled together in post-coital bliss, this hadn’t been one of them and not trusting himself to speak, Draco simply nodded. He mightn’t have expected this question but he knew how to answer it, for there was only one answer and the answer was _yes_.

“Tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 

 ** _***_ ** **_You must've had a broken heart,  
To love me the way do  
_****_Must've been so torn apart,  
I can see it when I look at you  
_****_All the meaning that is in your eyes,  
The love you give will never die  
_******_And I knew right from the start,  
__You must've had a broken heart***_

 

**The End**


End file.
